Errores del pasado, traiciones del presente
by Sailor O
Summary: Los errores de sus padres, los llevaron a un juego cruel donde ninguno sadría ileso.


**DISCLAIMER: Bueno pues es obvio que Sailor Moon no es mío sino de Naoko Takeuchi y pues la historia si es mía :D!**

**ADVERTENCIA: UA y en algunos OCC.**

**=Errores del pasado, traiciones del presente=**

Estaba en una fiesta, de seguro de beneficencia ya ni siquiera recordaba, era cerca de la media noche, estaba aburrida, después de bailar infinidad de veces con varios hombres del salón cómo no iba a estarlo, a lo lejos vio a un viejo amigo de la familia siendo acechado por varias chicas, bufó sin evitarlo, ¡tontas! Ella sabía que él ya tenía dueña.

Cansada de ver revoloteando a mujeres desesperadas alrededor del joven casanova, decidió ir al tocador decidió a humillar a algunas mujeres sin autoestima. Estaba fastidiada de oír pláticas que nada tenían que ver con ella o con sus gustos.

Al llegar al tocador vio con hastío su reflejo, su negro cabello perfectamente arreglado, su vestido mandado hacer especialmente para ella, su rostro estaba segura que era el más bello de todo el lugar, pero a pesar de esa máscara de perfección que todos veían, ella sólo veía fastidio reflejado en su mirada, su ceño fruncido era de cansancio al mostrar tanta frialdad.

Después de contar hasta diez, regresó tranquilamente, se sobresaltó cuando sintió que apretaban fuertemente su muñeca, inmediatamente volteó para reclamar, pero su semblante se relajó cuando vio a un muchacho de la misma edad que ella, de cabello plateado y ojos azules, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un brinco al verlo.

Mientras cruzaban todo el salón a una distancia prudente, no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la multitud, todos sonrientes, acalorados, otros en plena plática. Volvió a voltear, ya cuando estaban a las afueras del lugar, vio el laberinto de rosales y supuso que iban a ir a una de las bancas dentro de él.

-Artemis- Susurró con cuidado y sin esperar, el muchacho la volvió a tomar de la muñeca, llevándola hasta el majestuoso jardín. Estando ahí, él dijo seis palabras que darían inicio a una odisea de dolor, angustia e infelicidad.

-Mis padres quieren que me case- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, esperó alrededor de cinco minutos donde lo único que se escuchaba era el suave silbido del viento, cuando él iba a decir algo más, se escuchó la voz fría y calculadora de la joven.

-Cásate- La vio asombrado, ¿era en serio?

-Luna, creo que no entiendes- Murmuró confundido- El compromiso ya está hecho y tú no eres precisamente la que va a ir al altar conmigo- La vio esperando, al menos un gesto que delatara sus emociones, pero no vio nada.

-Por supuesto que sé que no es conmigo con quien te quieren casar- Hasta ese momento fue que notó algo en su voz, fastidio era la única palabra que lo describía perfectamente.

- Te amo, por eso estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo, sólo por ti- Le dijo con el corazón en la mano. –Dime que me amas y no importa si arruino mi reputación, mi futuro, sólo quiero escuchar esas dos palabras-Oyó la carcajada llena de burla que lo dejó helado.

- Yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por ti, no lo vales- Suspiró y se paró de la banca donde había estado sentada- La verdad no podría renunciar a esto, es lo único que conozco y no lo voy a dejar- Dijo finalmente y sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a caminar de regreso al baile.

Sintió que apretaba con fuerza su brazo, y al verlo por primera vez en sus 18 años de vida, sintió remordimiento al ver la decepción en esos ojos azules.

-Lamento que seas tan iluso Artemis- Espero todo menos recibir un beso cargado de furia y resentimiento, antes de profundizar más, sintió que con la misma rabia se despegaba de ella el muchacho y sin ningún reparo la aventaba al suelo.

De acuerdo se lo merecía, por eso tardó unos minutos en calmarse, al poner las manos en el suelo sintió algo que estaba cerca de sus manos, enfocó bien su vista y encontró una caja de terciopelo, la abrió y vio una anillo de compromiso y sin evitarlo soltó una solitaria lágrima.

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde el baile, y trató de seguir con la misma indiferencia, pero no podía evitar leer el periódico en la sección de sociales.

A pesar de ser domingo por la mañana, ella ya estaba lista para salir, justo cuando comenzaba a tomar su desayuno, vio la noticia que había esperado desde hace un par de semanas.

De sólo leer el titular le dio asco….

"Gran boda entre Artemis Sato y Kimiko Tanaka"- Vio la foto y notó que el mismo semblante indiferente que ella tenía, el novio también lo tenía, y sintió lástima al ver el enamorado rostro de la joven.

**Hola!, traigo una nueva historia que espero que les guste :D!**


End file.
